


The Millennium of Confession

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Menyatakan cinta tepat pada pergantian milenium adalah resolusi bagi hampir semua orang di tahun 1999, termasuk Oh Sehun yang kerap mengamuflase rasa sukanya pada Luhan dengan teknik pendekatan ala Tom & Jerry. Akan seperti apakah momentum seribu tahun sekali yang bakal diciptakan Sehun untuk Luhan menjelang detik pertama tahun 2000?





	The Millennium of Confession

Desember, 1999. Bisa jadi bulan tersibuk di dunia. Saat di mana orang-orang mulai mempersiapkan perayaan Natal serta pesta Tahun Baru. Seluruh penduduk dunia tahu jika tahun ini berbeda. Sangat istimewa. Tiga buah angka '9' berderet ialah indikasi bahwa seratus tahun di abad ke-20 dan seribu tahun di milenium ke-2 tak lama lagi habis masa. Miliaran manusia penghuni bumi akan menjadi saksi sejarah perubahan digit pertama tahun masehi dari angka '1' menjadi '2'. Penanda abad serta milenium baru.

Jika kau termasuk manusia beruntung yang diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan pergantian abad sekaligus milenium baru secara langsung, kira-kira apa yang ingin kaulakukan? Momentum macam apa yang akan kauciptakan untuk membuatnya terasa berharga?

Sebuah resolusi sederhana yang mungkin tebersit di benak hampir sebagian besar orang—terutama para pemegang status lajang—adalah, melakukan pernyataan cinta.

Oh Sehun termasuk salah satunya.

Manusia beruntung yang menunggu dengan antusias datangnya tanggal 31 Desember 1999, dan menanti penuh debar detik-detik menuju tanggal 1 Januari 2000. Ia akan membuang jauh harga diri tinggi, menghempaskan gengsi, menepis rasa malu, demi seseorang. Tepatnya, seseorang yang sama sekali buta akan perasaan yang ia pendam untuknya selama hitungan tahun.

Resolusi Oh Sehun: Mengatakan 'tiga kata keramat' kepada kawan sekaligus lawannya, Luhan—laki-laki paling tidak peka sedunia.

Ketidakpekaan bukan sepenuhnya salah Luhan. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika Sehun memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapnya jika yang mereka lakukan setiap bertemu adalah bertengkar? Ditambah lagi, yang paling sering menginisiasikan percekcokan, tak lain Sehun sendiri.

Dengan sikap yang demikian kamuflatif, akankah resolusinya tercapai?

Ini adalah kisah Tom, si kucing pemalu dengan gengsi setinggi langit yang tiada henti mengerjai Jerry, si tikus, hanya demi menarik perhatiannya. Sampai ia menyadari bahwa yang diinginkan, lebih dari sekadar itu. Tidak hanya perhatian, tetapi juga perasaan yang berbalas.

Duduklah dengan manis. Kencangkan sabuk pengaman. Kita akan melakukan lompatan ke masa 16 tahun silam menggunakan mesin waktu. Menuju era tanpa ponsel pintar, tanpa media sosial. Era di mana teknologi internet belum merambah, dan cara terbaik untuk terkoneksi satu sama lain adalah dengan … bertemu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Manhattan, New York**

**28 Desember, 1999**

Sehun mengayuh sepeda, menyusuri Riverside Drive. Melawan embusan angin musim dingin yang menampar wajah pelan. Beberapa helai rambut bagian depan yang mulai panjang turut tersibak. Pemandangan Sungai Hudson sedikit menyegarkan mata yang masih setengah mengantuk. Sejauh ia memandang, ornamen sisa perayaan Natal masih tampak menghiasi kawasan sekitar. Sehun yakin, tidak lama lagi, semua akan tergantikan oleh nuansa Tahun Baru yang didominasi warna futuristik. Konon _,_ perak telah ditetapkan sebagai warna tren milenium baru. Entah bagaimana sejarahnya. Ia hanya tanpa sengaja tahu dari sang teman sekamar, Tao. Akhir-akhir ini, pemuda Tiongkok itu sering membeli pernak-pernik 'perak' yang memenuhi apartemen mereka.

Sembari menghapus ingatan mengenai hal-hal tidak penting yang dilakukan Tao, laju kecepatan sepeda sedikit ia turunkan. Sehun berbelok ke arah 330 West 95th Street, lalu berhenti di depan satu gedung apartemen khusus mahasiswa. Sepeda putih itu diparkirkan di halaman.

Sehun lapar. Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, ia baru mengetahui bahwa tidak ada secuil pun sisa bahan makanan ketika ia membuka kulkas. Terkutuklah Tao, yang pergi menginap di rumah kekasihnya, Kris, tanpa belanja terlebih dahulu. Menurut jadwal piket yang telah mereka susun dan sepakati, seharusnya itu menjadi tugasnya. Untung saja, Sehun teringat sesuatu.

" _Ah, kenapa tidak ke tempat dia saja, ya._ "

Itulah yang menjadi alasan Sehun rela meluangkan waktu paginya—yang ia pikir berharga—dengan bersepeda selama kurang lebih lima menit melewati sembilan blok. Demi sarapan gratis, dan tentu saja bonus _si dia_. Pemuda itu memasuki apartemen, terus melangkah ke bagian dalam hingga tiba di _student lounge._ Beberapa orang teman sekampus sedang beraktivitas santai. Chanyeol dan Jongin tengah melempar _dart_. Baekhyun dan Yixing melanjutkan permainan poker yang semalam tak tuntas. Minseok tampak fokus menonton berita pagi, tetapi dialah orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Sehun di apartemen mereka.

"Oh. Hai, Sehun. Kalau cari Luhan, ada di dapur, ya." Sapaan Minseok otomatis membuat keempat orang lainnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang tamu. Sehun mengernyit tatkala nama Luhan tiba-tiba disebut untuk menyambutnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau bertemu Luhan?" balasnya, berkelit. "Aku hanya ingin numpang sarapan."

"Baik Luhan, maupun sarapan, keduanya ada di dapur. Oh, dan Kyungsoo juga. Ah, tapi mungkin kau tidak ingin tahu." Sehun buru-buru menghindar. Tak mau repot-repot mencari tahu maksud pernyataan Minseok. Ia lebih memilih untuk melenggang langsung ke dapur demi menemukan apa yang dicari.

"Bocah itu … dia masih mengira kita tidak tahu apa-apa _,_ " celetuk Baekhyun. Keempat kawan lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Sehun memiringkan kepala, mengintip dari sisi tembok pembatas dapur. Oh, ternyata yang dikatakan Minseok benar. Pemuda manis yang kerap ia jadikan sasaran kejailan, sibuk membalikkan telur di penggorengan dengan spatula kayu. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo membagi _mashed potato_ sesuai jumlah piring yang telah tersusun rapi di atas meja makan.

Suara DJ radio mengalun empuk, mengisi ruang. Menjadi teman di tengah kegiatan pagi mereka. Tajuk tembang selanjutnya diumumkan oleh sang penyiar. Luhan memekik girang. Spatula diacungkan ke arah Kyungsoo. Kebetulan, posisinya lebih dekat dengan radio portabel di atas konter.

"Kyungsoo! Besarkan volume!" Bunyi petikan gitar melantun pada bagian intro lagu. Luhan bernyanyi penuh penghayatan. Spatula pun beralih fungsi menjadi mikrofon jadi-jadian.

" _You are my fire … The one desire … Believe when I say … I want it that way …_ "

Raut wajah Sehun menampakkan bosan. Lagi-lagi ' _I Want It That Way_ '. Ia tidak benci, hanya masalah genre yang tidak sesuai selera. Pun begitu, nada serta liriknya terus berputar di kepala, siang malam, selama enam bulan terakhir. Sampai-sampai, ia hafal tentang detail kapan bagian _bridge_ dan _interlude_ akan muncul, lalu siapa yang menyanyikan bagian mana. Padahal, mana sudi ia menaruh perhatian pada _boyband_ , apalagi sampai harus menggemari Backstreet Boys.

" _Tell me why … ain't nothin' but a heartache. Tell me why … ain't nothin' but a mistake._ "

Pastinya, ini gara-gara Luhan. Sebagai _fanboy_ , ia menulari hampir semua orang dengan virus gandrung. Personel termuda menjadi kesayangannya. Nick Carter—laki-laki jangkung, pemilik bola mata biru jernih, serta tak ketinggalan rambut pirang belah tengah khas 90-an. Bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu _American Heartthrob_ di masa ini. Koleksi kaset, CD, semua Luhan punya. Bahkan, menonton video klip musik yang hampir tiap hari wara wiri di stasiun MTV, sudah bagaikan ritual sakral. Pertanyaannya, mengapa ia masih saja histeris ketika mendengar lagu itu diputar di radio? Aneh. Luhan memang aneh. Inilah yang dijadikan alasan oleh Sehun untuk kembali berbuat jail.

Sehun masuk dapur, berjingkat pelan. Kyungsoo menyadari kedatangannya. Niat menjaili Luhan, untuk yang kesekian kali, langsung ketahuan. Telunjuk Sehun disimpan pada permukaan bibir, mencegah Kyungsoo buka suara.

Tepat di belakang Luhan ia berdiri. Menunggu saat-saat _special bridge_ selesai dinyanyikan. Kebiasaan Luhan sudah ia hafal. Setelah ini, korban incarannya akan memutar badan. Sehun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memberi terapi syok.

" _Don't wanna hear you sa_ —" Bagian lirik terputus berganti pekik. Sosok Sehun dengan seringai menyebalkan tiba-tiba menginvasi pandangan. Luhan terkejut setengah mati. Spatula dalam genggaman terlepas. Untung saja tangan Sehun refleks menangkapnya cepat. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, kepala Luhan ia getok dengan pegangan spatula.

"Masak yang benar," omel Sehun. Luhan meringis. Tempurung kepala yang menjadi korban serangan dadakan pun diusap-usap. "Jangan pasang tampang sok memelas. Aku tahu yang tadi itu tidak sakit."

Geram, Luhan membalas, "ini bukan soal sakit atau tidak! Kau memukul kepalaku, dasar bocah sialan! Aku ini lebih tua!" Dada Sehun dipukulnya meski pelan. Ia merenggut kembali spatula dari genggam tangan pemuda itu. Kyungsoo hanya menonton. Seperti sudah mafhum jika pertikaian akan terjadi di antara keduanya. Katakanlah, ia dan sembilan orang lainnya di lingkaran pertemanan mereka sudah menganggap ini sebagai hal lumrah. Layaknya menonton siaran ulang pertandingan tinju di tiap akhir minggu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang lebih tua? Kau? Aduh, Luhan… Luhan…" Sehun menggoda lebih serius, jemari berani mendarat di kepala yang lebih tua. Luhan segera menepisnya ketika rambutnya diacak-acak. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"Stop! Berhenti menyebut namaku dengan kasual. Tambahkan _gege_ atau _hyung_ di belakangnya."

" _We're in United States of America_. Semua orang memanggil nama tanpa melihat usia."

"Tapi kau memanggil semua senior Korea-mu dengan sebutan _hyung_. Kau juga memanggil Kris dan Yixing dengan _gege_. Apa kau lupa bahwa aku lebih tua dari mereka berdua?!"

"Kau ingin aku memanggilmu Luhan- _hyung_ atau Lu- _ge?_ "

" _Yes!_ " gertak Luhan. Mata mendelik tajam.

"Mana bisa. Wajahmu saja seperti balita!" Sungguh puas Sehun menggelegak tawa sebelum menggeret salah satu kursi makan. "Buatkan satu porsi lagi untukku," titahnya. Spatula di tangan, makin erat Luhan genggam. Jika ia adalah Hulk, mungkin pegangan kayu itu sudah patah terbelah dua.

" _No,_ " jawab Luhan singkat. Ambil aksi balik badan, kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi di depan kompor. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia tak mau menuruti permintaan sang pemuda minus etika serta tata krama. Sehun datang seenaknya, cari masalah, lalu minta makan gratis. Tak ada alasan bagi Luhan memberinya kebaikan walau hanya secuil. Tidak akan pernah.

"Oh, ayolah… jangan pelit, Lulu Hannie…" Urat di pelipis Luhan seketika menyeruak timbul.

_Lulu Hannie? What the fuck is Lulu Hannie?!_

Jika Sehun memang tak mau mengakuinya sebagai _kakak_ , setidaknya tidak usah memberi ia sebutan aneh-aneh macam itu. Menurut Luhan, panggilan 'Lulu Hannie' hanya cocok disematkan kepada seekor anjing.

"Sabar, Luhan… Sabar…" Luhan bergumam pelan sembari mengelus dada. Sebisa mungkin mencoba tidak lepas kendali. Menahan niat untuk melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan nyawa Sehun. Semisal menamparnya dengan panci penggorengan atau menyiramnya dengan mentega cair panas. Ia tak sudi masuk penjara gara-gara pemuda itu.

Lima menit kemudian, rekan-rekan mereka dari _student lounge_ berbondong memasuki dapur. Masing-masing menempati kursi favorit. Luhan meletakkan sebuah piring besar berisi _omelette_ di tengah-tengah meja. Mereka mulai mengambil potongan _omelette_ sesuai jatah. Sehun menghitungnya, satu, dua, tiga… hanya tujuh buah. _Ah, sial!_ Ternyata Luhan tidak main-main sewaktu ia berkata 'tidak' pada permintaannya.

"Mana bagianku?" tanya Sehun, bertingkah layaknya bos besar. Luhan hanya diam. "Hei, Luhan. Aku juga lapar." Luhan tetap diam, menganggap suara Sehun hanya bagai angin kentut yang baunya akan segera berlalu.

_Oh, jadi aku diabaikan. Okay, fine!_

Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah memegang sendok, secepat kilat memindahkan sisa _omelette_ bagian Luhan ke atas piringnya. Aksi itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Luhan naik pitam.

"Oh Sehun! _You fucking little shit_!" Emosi Luhan memuncak. Ia menarik lepas celemek dengan paksa, lantas melemparkannya tepat ke wajah Sehun. " _Fine!_ Ambil! Ambil saja jatahku!"

Selera makan Luhan lenyap seketika. Ia memutuskan naik ke kamarnya demi menenangkan jiwa serta pikiran. Berhadapan dengan Sehun lebih lama lagi di ruangan ini bisa-bisa membikin kepala pecah dan jadi penyebab gila mendadak.

Mungkin Sehun tidak normal. Reaksi ekspresif Luhan saat sedang kesal akibat ulahnya, merupakan kenikmatan tersendiri. Seakan-akan, seluruh fokus Luhan terpusat padanya seorang. Ia senang menjadi objek yang memenuhi pikiran pemuda itu, meskipun bukan hal positif.

Bukannya ia tidak mau bersikap manis terhadap Luhan. Hanya saja … belum bisa. Faktanya, Sehun adalah tipe pemalu yang akan merasa canggung bila berdekatan dengan orang yang ia suka. Jika sudah begitu, ia bisa tertunduk lama menutupi rona merah di wajah, atau cengengesan jika mulai salah tingkah. Tentu saja ia gengsi menunjukkan sisi tersebut. Hal itu hampir terjadi saat bertemu Luhan untuk pertama kali. Memori Sehun pun melanglang buana ke masa lampau.

 

 

 

Sama-sama berstatus sebagai mahasiswa asing di Columbia University, mungkin jadi faktor pertama yang menyambungkan benang merah di antara keduanya. Sehun adalah mahasiswa jurusan Arsitektur, sedangkan Luhan mengambil jurusan Musik. Entah bagaimana mulanya, Sehun masuk ke dalam sebuah lingkaran pertemanan tanpa sengaja. Kebetulan, didominasi oleh mahasiswa asing Columbia University dari region Asia Timur. Jurusan studi mereka pun beragam.

Delapan orang mahasiswa asal Korea Selatan, termasuk Sehun. Kemudian, empat dari Tiongkok, salah satunya adalah Luhan. Masih ada tiga mahasiswa asal Jepang, dan dua orang dari Hongkong. Namun, kelima orang terakhir merupakan senior tingkat akhir yang telah lulus lebih dahulu. Maka, tersisalah 12 orang saja di dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka pada tahun ini.

Pertama kali Sehun bertemu Luhan, sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Kala itu ia masih berstatus mahasiswa baru tahun pertama. Mereka bertemu dalam sebuah acara _circle_ _gathering_ yang digagas oleh Junmyeon dan Jongdae. Dua orang senior yang menempati satu apartemen yang sama dengan Sehun. Letak kamar mereka hanya berjarak dua pintu dari kamarnya dan Tao. Awalnya, Sehun mengira ia dan Luhan seangkatan. Ternyata, Luhan lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

Ketika Luhan memperkenalkan diri, Sehun langsung grogi dalam hitungan detik. Senyum manis dan mata berbinar sang pemuda Tiongkok sukses membuat ia gugup sepanjang malam. Sehun salah tingkah. Refleks membuang muka setiap matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan milik Luhan. Pun sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin menjalin interaksi. Sehun bahkan menaruh iri terhadap Tao yang sama-sama baru mengenal Luhan malam itu, tetapi bisa segera akrab. Mungkin karena masih satu kewarganegaraan.

Sehun pun memutar otak. Mencari, memilah-milah topik yang sekiranya bisa membuat ia dan Luhan berbincang kasual tanpa diselimuti rasa canggung. Nasib berpihak padanya lima menit kemudian. Di kedai tempat _gathering_ diadakan, satu tembang mengalun lewat pelantang suara. Lagu yang membuat Luhan spontan berteriak girang dan bertepuk tangan. ' _As Long As You Love Me_ ', tak lain tak bukan milik Backstreet Boys, grup dengan popularitas yang tengah melambung di kalangan remaja.

Jujur, Sehun tidak suka _boyband_. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya ketika itu. Lidahnya tiba-tiba saja memproduksi kalimat berbisa yang tanpa disangka, sukses menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Kau mahasiwa jurusan Musik, 'kan? Tapi kau mendengarkan Backstreet Boys?" Semua kawan mereka kontan terpaku membisu. Kalimat sinikal Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit terlihat syok.

"Ya. Ada masalah dengan itu?" Luhan merespons, diikuti senyum palsu. Dalam kepala, ia mempertanyakan maksud dari perkataan yang dianggapnya tak sopan.

"Tentu saja ada. Masalahnya adalah, seleramu … tidak berbanding lurus dengan ilmu yang kaupelajari."

"Maksudmu, musik Backstreet Boys … tidak pantas didengar?" tanya Luhan. Rahang mulai menegang.

Ia telah menggemari Backstreet Boys sejak tahun 1996, ketika grup tersebut masih lebih populer di Eropa dan Asia dibandingkan di negara sendiri. Wajar apabila ia tak terima grup kesayangannya dikomentari orang awam. Berani benar Sehun menilai tanpa kapasitas.

"Aku malah tidak tahu yang seperti itu, bisa disebut musik atau tidak…" Luhan terperangah. Komentar Sehun sudah kelewatan. Tanpa sadar, ia bangkit dari kursi. Memuntahkan argumen berapi-api.

"Kau! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Apa kau tahu berapa penghargaan yang sudah mereka raih semenjak debut hingga akhir tahun 1997?! Sembilan! Kau dengar itu. Sembilan!"

"Oh, benarkah? Hebat." Sehun bertepuk tangan, menunjukkan aksi sarkasme. "Apakah salah satunya adalah Grammy Award?" Luhan terdiam mati kutu. Mau tak mau mengakui jika grup favoritnya belum pernah menjadi nominator penghargaan tertinggi insan musik dunia.

"Sekarang memang belum, tapi … lihat saja awal tahun 1999 nanti. Nama Backstreet Boys pasti akan masuk dalam daftar salah satu nominasi." Ia tetap tak mau kalah.

Luhan tak henti bereaksi aktif, menangkis seluruh komentar tajam yang tak berterima. Saat itulah Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa cara ini mampu membuatnya tetap dekat dengan Luhan tanpa harus tampak _lemah_ di hadapan orang lain.

Ia tak mau menurunkan harga diri, tetapi ingin mendapatkan perhatian Luhan sepenuhnya. Cukup egois.

 

 

 

"Hentikan, Sehun. Mau sampai kapan kau melakukannya?" Suara lembut Yixing membuyarkan lamunan akan memori pertengkaran pertamanya dengan Luhan. "Kau tidak bermaksud menunjukkan rasa sukamu pada Luhan dengan cara seperti itu selamanya, 'kan?"

_Sialan! Apa yang baru saja Yixing katakan?!_

Sehun terperanjat, kaget bukan main. Sendok dalam genggaman, terlepas. "Su-suka?! Siapa bilang aku suka pada Luhan?! _Please_ , jika ingin bercanda, carilah topik lain. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Ia mulai panik. Rahasianya ketahuan oleh Yixing. Ingin marah lantaran baru saja terbongkar di hadapan semua orang. Padahal, Sehun saja yang masih belum peka. Bagi kawan-kawannya, rasa milik Sehun sudah bukan rahasia. Semua melempar pandang ke arah pemuda itu dengan tatapan sama. Seolah-olah menelanjangi. Memaksa ia menunjukkan rasa yang tidak begitu apik tersembunyi. Saat itu, setelah sekian lama, Sehun pun baru menyadari.

_Oh, shit! Mereka semua tahu…_

"Sehun, di antara kita berdua belas, mungkin Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu mengenai perasaanmu, dan kau adalah orang yang paling tahu betul alasan di balik itu," jelas Chanyeol. Sebuah rangkulan ia sematkan di bahu Sehun.

Minseok tak tahan untuk menimpali, "Dengarkan aku, jika Luhan sudah sampai pada tahap muak terhadap tingkah seseorang, ia bisa menendangnya jauh-jauh. _S_ iapa pun tak ada yang suka bila emosinya dikuras tiap hari. Apakah itu yang kauinginkan? Pikirkan baik-baik. Lakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Pernyataan itu membuat bahu Sehun merosot.

Bagaimana jika Luhan benar-benar membencinya? Itu akan menjadi sebuah gambaran terburuk yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia lihat. Sehun mulai tegang, Chanyeol dapat merasakan lewat sentuhan di bahunya. Ekspresi berubah muram seketika. Bukti bahwa rasa suka Sehun terhadap Luhan begitu besar. Semua kini menatap iba kepada sang pasien cinta.

"Lantas, a-aku harus bagaimana?"

"Itu mudah. Buatlah sebuah pengakuan. Nyatakan perasaanmu," jawab Jongin, lugas.

Bola mata Sehun bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, melirik kawan mereka satu per satu. Faktanya, ia memiliki sebuah rencana yang telah terkonsep sejak enam bulan lalu. Sehun ragu, haruskah ia mengungkapkannya kepada mereka?

"Sebenarnya..." Sehun kembali menegakkan punggung, membenahi posisi duduk, "aku berencana membuat pengakuan pada malam tahun baru."

Reaksi bermunculan bagai ledak balon. Ada yang berteriak girang, bertepuk tangan, meremas lengan orang di sampingnya, menggigit serbet saking gemasnya. Apa yang baru saja disampaikan Sehun adalah sesuatu yang mereka tunggu-tunggu layaknya hujan di kala kemarau panjang. Akhirnya, bocah itu memutuskan untuk melangkah ke jalan terang.

"Ta-tapi… itu baru rencana yang masih sangat mentah. Aku tidak yakin apa harus melakukannya secepat ini," lanjut Sehun ragu. Terang saja rasa bimbang itu ditentang mati-matian oleh para kawannya.

" _Do it, Sehun. We'll help you._ " Kalimat Baekhyun yang penuh keyakinan seakan menjadi penjamin bagi Sehun atas kesuksesan rencana.

Semoga saja ia belum terlambat untuk mengharapkan sebuah perasaan yang berbalas.

 

 

 

Luhan turun dari kamar sekitar 40 menit setelahnya. Perut tak bisa dibohongi. Ia lapar. Gara-gara Sehun, kini ia harus berkutat di dapur sekali lagi. Ruang makan sepi. Kawan-kawannya sudah kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Sehun mungkin sudah pulang ke apartemennya. Luhan mendekati konter, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melewati meja makan. Satu porsi _omelette_ tersaji di atasnya. Jelas bukan _omelette_ yang tadi ia buat. Tampilannya lebih cantik dengan _garnish_ tomat ceri dan seledri.

Secarik kertas catatan kuning tertempel di meja, tepat di sebelah piring saji. Luhan menarik lepas kertas itu dan membaca pesan yang tertulis di sana.

> Makan ini. Buatanku pastinya lebih enak dari punyamu.
> 
> P.S. Tidak usah bilang terima kasih.
> 
> -Sehun-

Kertas catatan ia remas kuat-kuat. "Siapa juga yang mau berterimakasih padamu, bocah sialan," gumamnya pelan.

Bahkan ketika meminta maaf dan mengungkapkan penyesalan pun, Sehun masih saja menggunakan cara yang begitu menyebalkan. Kekesalannya terhadap pemuda itu masih bersisa. Namun, _omelette_ buatannya tetap berniat ia santap. Sayang sekali menolak rezeki di depan mata hanya gara-gara emosi sesaat, pikirnya. Luhan memasukkan potongan kecil _omelette_ ke mulut dan … oh, ternyata Sehun tidak membual. Rasanya memang lebih enak.

Sial benar. Bocah menyebalkan itu selalu bisa membuat ia melunak setelah melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya marah. Luhan sendiri tak habis pikir, mengapa di tiap ujung pertikaian, ia selalu bisa memaafkannya, lagi dan lagi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Perayaan _New Year's Eve_ di kota New York selalu terpusat di Times Square, tak terkecuali tahun ini. Karena terbilang sangat istimewa, massa yang akan mengunjungi Times Square sudah bisa diperkirakan membludak. Ratusan ribu manusia akan berjubel memenuhi Broadway dan Seventh Avenue pada malam pergantian tahun, abad, serta milenium baru. Mereka menanti satu peristiwa penting tahunan yang sudah dilaksanakan sejak 1908.

 _The Ball Drop_. Peristiwa di mana bola terang raksasa yang tertancap di atap gedung One Times Square akan meluncur turun dari tiang khusus sejauh 43 meter dalam waktu 60 detik, dimulai tepat pada pukul 11:59:00 p.m.

Momentum itulah yang akan dicuri oleh Sehun saat menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**30 Desember, 1999**

Apartemen beralamat 315 West 86th Street dekat Riverside Drive, agak sedikit ramai. Di kamar Junmyeon dan Jongdae, sebelas orang pemuda sedang berkumpul. Kris menenteng _whiteboard,_ meletakkannya di ruang tengah. Ia dan Junmyeon sibuk menjelaskan waktu serta rute kunjungan ke Times Square esok hari. Posisi mereka beragam, duduk santai di sofa, juga selonjoran di lantai bepermadani.

"Aku sudah memutuskan! Tempat berkumpul kita nanti adalah di—" Kris menggambar peta secara sembarangan pada _whiteboard._ Satu spot yang ia anggap sebagai tempat penting pun dilingkari."—Kodak _big screen_."

"Berhubung apartemen ini adalah yang terdekat dengan lokasi, besok, kita sama-sama akan berangkat dari sini. _Deal?_ " Junmyeon menyampaikan instruksi bagai komandan perang. Jongdae lain lagi. Ia berbisik kepada Tao menanyakan di mana Sehun berada. Penasaran, batang hidungnya tak terlihat sejak tadi. Tao hanya mengedik bahu.

Baru saja ditanyakan, sosoknya muncul di ambang pintu, memasuki ruangan dengan hati-hati. Kepala Sehun tertutup topi New York Yankees, dilapisi lagi oleh tudung jaket. Beberapa orang yang menyadari kedatangannya, tiba-tiba saja rusuh berpindah posisi duduk. Sehun menatap seluruh pergerakan dengan curiga. Akhirnya ia sadar jika spot kosong yang bisa diduduki hanyalah di samping Luhan.

_Oh, jadi itu ternyata rencana mereka._

Sehun ragu, tetapi tak ada pilihan. Apabila menghindar, Luhan malah akan bertanya-tanya. Ia harus tetap terlihat biasa saja, seperti tak terpengaruh oleh situasi apa pun. Mencoba untuk tak acuh, Sehun pun duduk di tempat tersedia.

"Pada saat nanti berada di Times Square, ada kemungkinan tidak selamanya kita bisa bergerombol seperti ini. Jika di antara kalian ada yang memutuskan untuk berkeliling area lain, jangan pernah pergi sendirian! Usahakan untuk minimal berpasangan," jelas Kris panjang lebar.

Junmyeon menggoyang-goyangkan Nokia 3210 di tangan. "Simpan ponsel di bagian yang mudah dijangkau dan bisa langsung terasa jika bergetar," timpalnya. "Oh, jangan lupakan kamera… dan bagi yang membawa kamera analog, siapkan roll film tambahan."

Luhan adalah orang pertama yang memunculkan topik baru setelah bahasan tersebut rampung. Diawali oleh rasa penasaran terhadap penampilan Sehun yang dinilainya agak janggal. Sehun tidak melepas topi serta tudung jaket semenjak memasuki ruang tengah. Pemanas di ruangan berfungsi normal, sudah pasti bukan karena kedinginan. Tidak nyaman diperhatikan sedari tadi, Sehun menghadap Luhan.

" _What?_ " tanyanya ketus.

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada rambutmu?" Luhan balik bertanya. Polos, menyuarakannya cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh yang lain. Sehun terkesiap. Dari mana Luhan bisa langsung menyimpulkan demikian? Terus terang, ia tercengang, karena tebakannya tepat sekali.

" _Yes,_ tapi itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya. Bukan berarti mau ikut campur."

"Perlihatkan pada kami!" Hampir bersaaman, Tao memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang, Jongdae membuka paksa semua yang menutupi kepalanya.

" _No! Wait_ —"

Terlambat. Teriakan Sehun tak berhasil mencegah perbuatan.

Hening seketika. Tiap tatap mata tertuju pada Sehun. Rambutnya dicat pirang terang. Luhan tampak paling syok di antara mereka. Kelopak tak sanggup mengedip. Kedua belah bibir membuat celah, menganga cukup lebar. Ini pertama kali ia melihat Sehun memperlakukan rambutnya seberani dan seekstrem itu. Kini ia kelihatan seperti pria blasteran Amerika-Korea. Akan tetapi, perkaranya bukan hanya di situ. Dengan warna pirang dan model rambut belah tengah, sosok Sehun yang sekarang, tampak begitu familier. Hampir menyerupai seseorang yang ia tahu.

"Kau mirip Nick Carter!" pekik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berbarengan. 

Benar. Memang dia yang dimaksud Luhan. Namun, entah mengapa ia tidak senang mendengarnya. Luhan pun berteriak protes.

" _No!_ Tidak mirip! Sama sekali tidak!" Ia tak terima jika pria yang tak pernah menaruh rasa hormat sedikit pun padanya, disamakan dengan sang idola.

Reaksi Luhan yang berlebihan membuat Sehun tak kalah geram. "Kau pikir aku senang dikatakan mirip orang itu?! Aku juga tak sudi!"

"Kalau begitu, segera ganti dengan warna lain!"

"Ini rambutku! Apa urusanmu mengatur gayaku harus bagaimana?!"

Perang dunia episode ke-200 sekian pun terjadi. Kesepuluh orang lainnya, lagi-lagi hanya bisa menjadi saksi.

 

 

 

Luhan dan keenam teman seatap, makan malam di tempat Junmyeon. Mereka memesan pizza sebelum pulang. Semua menggigit potongan pizza masing-masing sembari bercerita banyak hal, sesekali diselingi tawa. Luhan dan Sehun bahkan sudah kembali ke mode normal. Seolah tak mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu baru saja kembali membuat keributan.

"Lu- _ge_ …" Luhan menoleh ketika Tao memanggil. "Saat berbelanja di Marshalls tadi pagi, aku tak sengaja menemukan benda lucu yang kurasa sangat cocok untukmu. Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan."

Tao beranjak keluar menuju kamarnya, lantas kembali dengan menenteng sebuah _paper bag_ kecil merah bernuansa Natal. Luhan antusias menerima bingkisan dari pemuda itu. Isinya _headband_ dengan replika tanduk rusa berwarna _silver_ di kedua sisi. Ucapan terima kasih terlontar bersama senyuman. Luhan langsung menyematkan benda itu di kepalanya sebagai bentuk apresiasi.

" _How do I look?_ " tanyanya meminta pendapat kepada Tao. Pertanyaan itu malah dijawab oleh orang lain. Pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi bahagia Luhan hanya karena benda sederhana. Sehun tidak kuat bila tidak berkomentar.

_Kau sungguh lucu…_

"Kau tampak aneh."

_Seperti Bambi…_

"Seperti alien."

Senyuman tak lagi berhias di roman Luhan. Tatapan tajam ia layangkan pada Sehun. Otaknya berpikir, mengapa pemuda ini senang sekali mencari masalah dengannya? Tidak bisakah mereka duduk bersama dengan normal tanpa percikan api walau hanya sehari saja?

Luhan melepas _headband._ Komentar pedas Sehun ia balas dengan gumam tak puas. "Kaupikir rambutmu sendiri tidak aneh?" 

Kebutuhan untuk menangkis balasan Luhan sampai merasa menang dan puas, sudah seperti insting bertahan hidup bagi Sehun. "Tapi _headband_ rusa itu lebih aneh. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa kau begitu menyukai rusa, karena menurutku, hewan itu sama saja dengan keledai. Bodoh, tak punya otak."

Beberapa kawan mereka terkejut mendengar guyonan Sehun yang dinilai sudah kelewat batas. Tao bahkan sudah memberi sinyal dengan menyikutnya berkali-kali agar berhenti. Sayangnya, lidah pemuda itu seakan tak memiliki rem.

"Contohnya rusa Natal, mereka mau-mau saja dijadikan budak oleh Sinterklas. Dipaksa bekerja semalaman, berkeliling dunia tanpa istirahat, dan—" Kalimatnya tak sempat tuntas. Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri, beranjak tanpa sepatah pun kata, lalu keluar membanting pintu apartemen.

Sehun melongo. Baru kali ini Luhan menunjukkan reaksi demikian dalam menghadapi tingkahnya. Ia mulai bingung dan panik sendiri. Saat itu, Sehun baru tersadar, ada sepuluh pasang mata yang menatapnya sinis. Wajah mereka semua menyiratkan kecewa.

"Aku rasa, kau bahkan tidak tahu jika marga 'Lu' milik Luhan, artinya adalah 'rusa'." Kris berucap lewat nada datar dan dingin. Sengaja, agar Sehun paham di mana letak kesalahannya. "Selamat, Sehun. Kau baru saja menghina Luhan beserta seluruh keluarganya."

Seluruh organ Sehun seakan mengalami disfungsi. Dada sesak, perut bergejolak, mendadak mual. Tanpa sengaja, ia melirik sisa pizza milik Luhan yang tak habis. Semua hidangan ini adalah hasil traktiran Luhan. Namun, Sehun ingat pemuda itu baru sempat menggigitnya tiga kali. Selera makannya berantakan akibat tersinggung.

Saat ini, Luhan pasti sangat marah padanya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan rencana besok?

_Oh, God. What have I done?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**31 Desember, 1999**

Sudah dapat ditebak jika Luhan akan menghindari Sehun pada hari itu. Tak mau jalan beriringan bersama rombongan kawannya bila ada Sehun di sana. Ia lebih memilih menguntit jauh di belakang. Sepanjang menyusuri Times Square, Sehun sesekali—tidak—tetapi berkali-kali menoleh demi mengecek keberadaan Luhan. Tidak ingin pemuda itu sampai terpisah dari rombongan, lalu hilang di tengah kerumunan. Sedangkan Luhan, melirik Sehun barang sedetik pun, tidak. Ia anggap Sehun sebagai makhluk astral tak kasatmata.

Sehun mulai waswas rencananya bakal hancur total, kalau saja Chanyeol tidak membisikkan sebuah kalimat penenang padanya.

" _Relax_ , Sehun. _We'll give you the moment you need_. Berdirilah di depan gedung ABC News pada pukul 11:30 p.m. Tunggu Luhan sampai muncul di sana. Tebus kesalahanmu dengan menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin. _Good luck!_ "

 

 

 

Luhan celingak-celinguk kebingungan. Rasanya tak sampai sepuluh menit lalu ia menggamit lengan Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Tahu-tahu, kini hanya seorang diri, terpisah dari rombongan. Ia mencoba menghubungi para kawannya—kecuali Sehun—tetapi tak satu pun panggilan terjawab. Jelas saja, hendak dihubungi berapa kali pun, mereka tak akan merespons karena itu merupakan bagian dari rencana.

Menyusuri jalan di depan gedung ABC News sendirian, Luhan menjenjangkan leher, mencari wajah-wajah yang ia kenal. Ada satu yang tertangkap mata. Sayangnya, itu adalah wajah yang ia hindari seharian ini. Sehun begitu mencolok sebagai satu-satunya pria dengan rambut pirang, tetapi berwajah oriental.

Haruskah ia menghampirinya? Luhan diselimuti ragu. Jam pada _big screen_ menunjukkan pukul 11:40 p.m. Dua puluh menit lagi menuju _Ball Drop._ Jujur, ia tak mau sendiri saat peristiwa itu berlangsung. Luhan akhirnya membuang ego sesaat dan berjalan melewati kerumunan ke arah Sehun.

Di lain pihak, Sehun mulai khawatir. Sepuluh menit ia menunggu, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Luhan. Bagaimana jika rencana ini ketahuan dan Luhan memutuskan tidak datang? Sehun tidak lupa bahwa Luhan masih menyimpan marah padanya hingga saat ini. Napas dibuang masif. Rasa pesimis menggerogoti. Tanpa sadar, kakinya mulai ambil langkah menjauh dari spot tempatnya menunggu.

Melihat Sehun beranjak pergi, Luhan pun panik.

"SEHUN!" Refleks, ia meneriakkan nama pemuda itu agar eksistensinya disadari.

Suara Luhan teredam oleh keriuhan massa. Sehun tak menoleh, tanda tak mendengar panggilan. Luhan nekat berlari mengejarnya. Meminta maaf berkali-kali kepada orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak tatkala mencoba paksa menerobos barikade kerumunan manusia.

Hawa dingin memaksa Sehun menenggelamkan kedua tangan pada saku mantel. Tiba-tiba, lengannya serasa dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh seseorang. Spontan menoleh, ia terkejut menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi bercokol di pikiran. Napasnya terngah-engah, seperti habis berlari mengejar sesuatu. Kepulan uap meluncur deras dari celah bibir.

Keduanya bersitatap, berada dalam fase demikian cukup lama. Luhan yang pertama sadar. Cengkeraman pada lengan Sehun segera dilepas.

" _I'm sorry… it's just, that…_ _umm_ , Kris bilang kita tidak boleh pergi sendirian. Saat ini, aku sendirian, tak bisa menemukan yang lain, dan aku lihat kau juga sendirian, _so yeah…_ " Gugup, ia tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya dengan baik, tetapi Sehun mengerti. Ia sendiri sudah ingin mengembangkan senyum sedari tadi. Namun, sebisa mungkin menahan untuk tidak menunjukkan.

" _Okay. Stay with me then._ " Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, lalu ia genggam begitu erat. Dikiranya, Sehun akan kembali menampakkan sikap menyebalkan. Luhan lega, ternyata tidak terjadi. Mungkinkah karena Sehun masih merasa bersalah soal kejadian kemarin? Entah karena apa pun itu, yang jelas, kini Luhan bisa kembali tenang karena tak harus menyaksikan _Ball Drop_ seorang diri.

Lima menit. Hanya lima menit sejak mereka berdua memutuskan untuk saling berdampingan. Akan tetapi, rasanya sudah seperti satu jam. Sehun dan Luhan tak saling bicara. Atmosfer canggung menyelubung. Jika dipikir-pikir, ini memang momentum pertama mereka yang dilalui berdua saja tanpa kehadiran sepuluh orang lainnya.

Luhanlah pionir di antara mereka yang mencoba mencairkan suasana. " _Okay, this is so awkward_. Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Luhan sigap menghampiri seseorang yang bersedia membantu mengambil foto mereka berdua. Latar yang dipilihnya ialah gedung One Times Square dengan bola raksasa masih tertancap kokoh di atas tiang.

Lima menit menjelang _Ball Drop_ , kerumunan massa yang antusias, mulai memadat. Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang demi melindunginya agar tak terimpit. Luhan tak bisa memungkiri, perlakuan Sehun yang seperti ini sedikit banyak mengubah penilaiannya terhadap pemuda itu. Ternyata, Sehun yang sedang dalam mode protektif bisa juga berlaku manis.

Jam digital pada layar raksasa menunjukkan pukul 11:58:30 p.m. Saat itulah dengan seluruh keberanian yang telah terkumpul, Sehun mendekap Luhan lebih erat. Bibirnya perlahan mengikis jarak pada telinga sang pujaan hati. Embusan napas Sehun membuat Luhan terkesiap.

"Luhan, _please stay still_ … Jangan berbalik dan mengatakan apa pun sebelum aku selesai bicara."

11:59:00 p.m

 _Ball Drop_ dimulai. Bola raksasa itu meluncur turun.

"Aku tahu, awal perkenalan kita tidaklah bagus. Kita bahkan sudah beradu mulut ketika baru 20 menit bertemu … dan penyebab semua itu adalah, aku."

7 meter…

"Keningmu selalu berkerut, kedua alismu kerap bertaut dan menukik tajam … dan penyebab semua itu, juga aku."

16 meter…

"Kau sering berteriak dan mengumpat, padahal wajahmu tidak cocok untuk melakukan itu … dan penyebab semua itu, masih aku."

25 meter…

"Puncaknya, kemarin kau sangat marah. Aku pun tahu, kau jadi kehilangan selera makan gara-gara itu … dan penyebab semuanya, lagi-lagi aku."

33 meter…

"Yang ingin aku coba sampaikan padamu adalah … aku minta maaf untuk semuanya."

10

9

8

"Semua perbuatan menyebalkan itu, semata-mata kulakukan hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu saja."

7

6

5

"Dan jika kau mau tahu alasannya … _It's all because …_ "

4

3

2

1

" _I love you._ "

DUAAR!

 

 

 

**1 Januari, 2000**

" _HAPPY 2000 YEAR!_ "

Paduan bunyi terompet, alarm nyaring, serta ledakan, memekakkan telinga. Semburan kembang api membubung tinggi ke udara, menghiasi langit kelam New York. Lautan manusia di Times Square gegap gempita, bersorak sorai menyambut kedatangan tahun, abad, serta millennium baru. Angka 2000 muncul dan menyala terang di atap gedung One Times Square tepat setelah bola turun seluruhnya. Tak sedikit pemandangan pasangan saling berbagi ciuman di bawah taburan _confetti_ yang menghujani mereka.

Oh, mengapa Sehun tak terpikirkan melakukan itu juga?

Keduanya masih berada dalam posisi sama selama beberapa detik. Luhan lantas berbalik badan dan bertemu mata dengan Sehun. Mereka saling bertatapan tanpa mengatakan sepatah pun kata. Sehun mulai gugup, menanti reaksi Luhan atas pengakuannya barusan.

_Please, say something…_

Tangan Luhan mendarat di kedua sisi bahu Sehun, mencengkeramnya cukup erat. Kepala mengangguk berkali-kali. " _Okay!_ Aku memaafkanmu!" Ia berkata lewat volume tinggi agar Sehun tetap bisa mendengarnya meski tengah berada dalam kegaduhan.

" _Thank you!_ " Sehun membalas, spontan dan reflektif. Namun, ia segera sadar bahwa ada yang terlupa.

_Wait—what?—hanya 'memaafkan' saja? Lalu, bagaimana dengan tiga kata terakhir?_

Tatap Sehun tak putus pada Luhan, menunggu kalau-kalau masih ada sisa jawaban yang belum terlontar. Akan tetapi, Luhan tak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Keningnya malah mengernyit ketika mendapati Sehun tiba-tiba membisu, seperti menanti sesuatu.

" _What?_ " Luhan bertanya. Raut wajah menyiratkan kebingungan. "Apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang lain?"

_Oh, no! Please… Please… Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak mendengarnya._

"Tadi berisik sekali, Sehun. Aku tak bisa mendengar apa-apa."

Letusan kembang api menggelegar sekali lagi.

Sehun serasa mau pingsan saat itu juga. Apakah ini sungguh-sungguh terjadi? Ia butuh berbulan-bulan untuk membulatkan tekad serta mengumpulkan keberanian demi membuat pengakuan. Telapak tangannya bahkan sempat basah ketika ia memeluk Luhan. Tubuh gemetar hebat tatkala bibirnya tanpa sengaja menyapu daun telinga pemuda itu. Lalu, inikah hasilnya? Momentum pernyataan cinta pada milenium baru hangus begitu saja?

"Sehun, kau kenapa? _Are you okay?_ " Pertanyaan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, " _No! I'm not okay!_ ", pada Luhan. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu salah apa? Luhan tidak bisa jadi sasaran pelampiasan atas kekecewaan. Ini murni masalah teknis. Lantas, ia harus marah kepada siapa atau apa? Terompet? Kembang api? Alarm sialan itu? Seluruh manusia di Times Square yang meneriakkan luapan euforia?

Apa yang hanya bisa Sehun lakukan ialah mengangguk dalam bisu. Luhan meraih tangannya, kembali menerobos kerumunan menuju Kodak _big screen_. Saat ini, para kawan mereka pasti tengah berkumpul di sana, menunggu Sehun membawa dan menceritakan sebuah kabar baik.

Genggaman tangan Luhan begitu hangat. Menginisiasikan saling bergandengan tangan, sudah terbilang kemajuan besar dalam hubungan keduanya. Hal sesederhana ini pun sebenarnya sudah membuat Sehun senang. Akan tetapi, ia inginkan lebih, dan berharap bisa mendapatkannya malam ini.

Ya, kalau sekarang tidak mungkin, pada malam berikutnya saja. Jika tidak, mungkin malam berikutnya lagi. Terlalu malu bila berada di hadapan Luhan, membuatnya selalu memilih untuk menelan rasa gengsi bulat-bulat.

Apabila sudah begini, Sehun terima saja disebut pengecut.

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _You said what?!_ " Suara serempak bagai kor, meluncur dari mulut sepuluh orang pemuda. Sementara, objek sasaran teriakan mereka, membenamkan kepalanya di atas dua lengan bertumpu.

" _I said, I didn't make it._ " Erang kesal teredam.

Tidak bisakah mereka mengerti bahwa orang yang seharusnya marah dan putus asa akan keadaan ini adalah dirinya?

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, gunakan kesempatan sebaik mungkin. Apa saja yang kaulakukan selama di sana?!" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Sehun gusar. Tidak terima dikatakan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga mewujudkan rencananya!

Punggung Sehun menegak, menatap mereka dengan ekspresi tak suka dihakimi. "Aku sudah mengatakannya! Bukan salahku jika dia tidak mendengar! Bunyi terompet, kembang api, dan—aaargh! Persetan dengan milenium baru! Aku seharusnya memilih waktu lain saja sejak awal!"

Alasan 'Luhan tidak mendengar karena bising' yang ia kemukakan, membuat para kawannya geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak habis pikir dengan cara berpikir Sehun yang malah membuat rumit situasi.

Kyungsoo berargumen, " _That's stupid_. Kalau masalahnya hanya itu, kau, 'kan tinggal mengatakannya sekali lagi. Apa sulitnya, sih?" Kalimat itu ada benarnya juga, tetapi bukan dia yang mengalami semua. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo tahu jika efek kejut yang ia rasakan setelah pengakuan cinta terpental, berpengaruh besar terhadap seluruh saraf motorik tubuhnya.

Sejumput rambut ia remas. "A-aku terlalu syok hingga tak sanggup bicara apa-apa. Kalian lihat sendiri, 'kan, Luhanlah yang menyeret dan menuntunku hingga bertemu dengan kalian di Kodak _big screen_. Aku sudah seperti orang linglung."

Saat itu, pemuda yang tengah jadi objek pembicaraan, muncul dengan membawa tumpukan pakaian kotor dalam dekapan. Semua terdiam seketika. Keheningan tak wajar yang terlalu  tiba-tiba malah menarik perhatian Luhan. Ia melayangkan tatapan curiga saat melewati mereka. Namun, untungnya lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang penatu.

Jongin menyikut lengan Sehun, memberi sinyal padanya agar mengikuti Luhan. Ia harus kembali bicara empat mata dan memperbaiki momentum yang semalam tak sempat tertuntaskan. Sehun ragu untuk melangkah, tetapi semua kawannya sudah mengibaskan tangan. Pertanda ia diusir dan disuruh menyusul Luhan.

 

 

 

Satu per satu, pakaian kotor, Luhan lempar ke dalam mesin cuci. Sejurus kemudian ia terkejut, ada tangan lain yang membantunya melakukan itu.

" _Let me help you,_ " ucap Sehun sekonyong-konyong. Apabila ditolak pun, ia tak mau menghentikannya. Luhan diam saja, membiarkan aksinya. Namun, tatapan sarat curiga.

"Kau tidak berniat mengganti pelembut pakaian dengan cairan pembersih lantai, 'kan?" tanya Luhan dingin. Sehun langsung menyambut dengan tawa pelan. Oh, ia tiba-tiba ingat, pernah melakukan hal itu dahulu sekali ketika menjaili Luhan. Sekarang, setelah dipikir-pikir, rasanya memang keterlaluan.

"Maaf, untuk yang waktu itu."

Luhan menelengkan kepala, mengecek saksama pemuda di hadapannya. "Siapa kau?"

"Apa maksudmu, aku siapa?" Sehun bertanya balik. Bingung menangkap maksud pertanyaan Luhan.

"Pertama, kau membantuku. Kedua, kau tertawa. Ketiga, kau meminta maaf. Apa kau yakin dirimu adalah Oh Sehun? Jangan-jangan, resolusi tahun baru Oh Sehun adalah berhenti menjadi musuh Luhan?"

_Ya … sekaligus menjadi kekasihnya._

"Kau tidak suka kalau aku begini?" Sehun sengaja memancing Luhan lewat pertanyaan yang mengarah ke topik soal perasaannya. Luhan tak menjawab, fokus mengoperasikan mesin cuci. Sebuah jeda panjang terjadi di antara mereka. Sehun pun mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, sebagai awal untuk memperbaiki niatnya yang belum tercapai hingga kini.

"Hei, apa kau ada acara nanti malam? Jika tidak, aku ingin me—"

" _I'm sorry_ , Sehun…" Luhan memotong, bahkan ketika kalimatnya belum selesai. "Aku sudah ada janji dengan teman sekelasku. Membantunya kerja sosial dengan mengadakan resital kecil untuk lansia di panti jompo."

"Oh, Oke." Sehun tertunduk malu dan kecewa, tetapi tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Mungkin, ia akan mencoba lagi malam berikutnya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**7 Januari, 2000**

Mungkin, ini hanya perasaan Sehun seorang. Anggaplah ia berlebihan karena terlalu berharap besar tahun ini status hubungannya dengan Luhan akan berubah. Hal tersebut membuatnya menjadi sangat sensitif terhadap segala hal yang menyangkut Luhan. Sekecil apa pun itu. Akan tetapi, yang satu ini bukanlah hal kecil, karena Sehun yakin betul bahwa Luhan sedang menghindarinya.

Tak perlu meminta bantuan detektif untuk menemukan fakta. Semua terlihat jelas sekali dari sikap Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Selalu mengalihkan topik ketika berbicara. Pura-pura tidak menyadari kedatangan Sehun di apartemennya. Hanya tersenyum simpul sambil berlalu setiap Sehun mulai melemparkan canda seperti biasa. Yang paling kentara, Luhan selalu punya 1001 alasan agar tidak berada bersama Sehun berdua saja dalam satu ruang yang sama.

" _Aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan._ "

" _Aku sudah janji dengan teman untuk membawa anjingnya jalan-jalan._ "

" _Aku mau belanja ke mini market._ "

Sehun mengacak-acak rambut. Nyaris frustrasi ketika otaknya mengingat semua alasan yang terbilang mengada-ada. Ia khawatir setengah mati, apa Luhan benar-benar sudah mencapai tahap muak padanya seperti yang pernah diceritakan oleh Minseok dahulu? Tidak ada jalan selain mengonfrontasi dan meminta penjelasan langsung dari yang bersangkutan. Jika Luhan memang masih marah dengan semua sikap kekanakannya selama ini, ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan gengsi dan akan kembali minta maaf saat itu juga.

Itulah yang sedang ia pikirkan ketika kakinya melangkah mendekati kamar Luhan. Pintu kamar tidak tertutup rapat. Tangan Sehun sudah berada pada knop, siap mendorongnya. Namun, ia mendengar namanya disebut oleh Kyungsoo, yang saat itu sedang bersama Luhan di dalam kamar.

"Katakan padaku. Apa benar kau menghindari Sehun?" Menguping adalah perbuatan tak pantas. Sehun tahu, tetapi sekali lagi, namanya disebut di situ. Jadi, ia merasa memiliki hak untuk melanjutkan aksi. Apalagi, topik ini sama dengan yang ada di kepalanya sekarang.

"Kau bisa melihatnya, ya?" Luhan balas bertanya.

"Ya, dan bukan hanya aku saja, tetapi mereka juga … termasuk Sehun sendiri." Kyungsoo menghela napas melihat Luhan kini merasa terpojok. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa dia melakukan suatu hal buruk yang tak termaafkan hingga membuatmu marah?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya..." Luhan mulai menggigit bibir bawah. "Kyungsoo … aku mendengarnya."

" _What do you mean?_ Apa yang kau dengar?"

Luhan membuang napas masif. Tangannya menyugar poni rambut yang menjuntai menutupi kening. "Semuanya … semua yang dikatakan Sehun pada saat pergantian milenium baru … aku mendengarnya."

_What?!_

Mata Sehun otomatis terbelalak. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya tadi, bukan main-main, 'kan? Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia mendengar pernyataan cintanya. Semuanya! Lalu, mengapa ia berbohong? Apa ia bermaksud membalas dendam atas semua kejailannya dengan melakukan itu? Membuat hatinya terombang-ambing tak jelas bagai korban kapal karam di samudra tanpa daratan. Ia bahkan hampir frustrasi ketika mengira Luhan mulai sungguh-sungguh membencinya.

Sehun tak sanggup menahan diri lagi. Genggaman pada knop semakin mengerat. Tanpa pikir panjang, pintu kamar diempas keras hingga sisi di baliknya membentur dinding. Luhan dan Kyungsoo terperanjat kaget hingga terbangun dari posisi duduknya di atas ranjang. Rasa kejut keduanya bertambah dua kali lipat saat melihat sosok Sehun berjalan memasuki kamar dengan raut wajah kesal yang tak bisa ditutupi.

" _Kyungsoo, out!_ " gertak Sehun, memberi perintah pada Kyungsoo untuk segera meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar. Ia ingin berbicara serius dengan Luhan, empat mata saja.

Tampang Sehun yang entah mengapa jadi terlihat lebih galak sepuluh kali lipat dari biasanya, membuat Kyungsoo ciut. Ia mulai melangkah pelan, berjalan ala kepiting menuju pintu keluar. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika Luhan berteriak memanggilnya.

" _No_. _Kyungsoo,_ _stay!_ " Sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung, perintah mana yang harus ia ikuti. Tatkala membandingkan ekspresi wajah kedua kawannya, ia langsung bisa memutuskan saat itu juga. Wajah Sehun lebih seram. Ia memilih berlari keluar dan bertindak sebagai pembawa pesan kepada seluruh kawannya yang lain bahwa perang dunia yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai.

Sehun membanting pintu kamar dan menguncinya agar tak lagi mendapat intervensi dari siapa pun. Sekarang tinggal dirinya dan Luhan. Tak mau ia banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan berbasa-basi membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau bohong padaku? Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu? Balas dendam? Membalas semua perlakuanku padamu selama ini?"

Luhan jelas menyanggah, "Jangan sembarangan menilaiku. Aku tidak sepertimu, yang jika ingin menunjukkan sesuatu, harus dengan melakukan perbuatan sebaliknya. Kalau aku memang ingin balas dendam, akan kulakukan secara jantan dengan menghadapimu langsung."

"Lalu, apa alasanmu menggantungkan perasaanku seperti ini?!" Sehun tak bisa mengontrol emosi dan mulai menaikkan volume suara.

"Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri?! Bagaimana dengan aku? Selama ini, kukira kau membenciku karena kita tidak pernah bisa akur, lalu tiba-tiba saja kau membuat pengakuan cinta. Kaupikir aku tidak kaget? Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?!" Luhan yang tak suka dibentak, membalas tak kalah lantang.

"Entahlah! Cukup jawab saja apa susahnya?!"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?! Bagaimana aku bisa yakin bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, jika selama ini aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa dicintai? Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan hal sekecil apa pun yang mengindikasikan hal itu! Jadi jangan seenaknya menuntut hal yang begitu besar padaku!"

Pernyataan itu membuat Sehun cukup terpukul. Jika ia ingin mengungkitnya, perhatian yang ia tunjukkan kepada Luhan selama ini sebenarnya tidaklah sedikit. Luhan memang tidak tahu, karena ia pandai berkamuflase. Salah satu contoh perbuatan bodoh terakhir yang rela ia lakukan demi Luhan, apalagi kalau bukan mewarnai rambutnya pirang mencolok ala Nick Carter. Semua hanya agar perhatian Luhan tertuju padanya. Memang salah Sehun yang memilih cara gegabah. Namun, tetap saja, perasaannya remuk mendengar Luhan melempar kalimat tersebut ke hadapan wajahnya.

Sehun pun tertawa pelan. Menertawakan nasibnya sendiri. " _This is stupid_. Mencintaimu benar-benar membuatku bagaikan orang bodoh." 

Luhan benar-benar tersinggung. Sehun pernah bilang bahwa ia mencintainya, tetapi sekarang dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah suatu kebodohan. Luhan tidak paham jalan pikiran pemuda itu. Mengapa Sehun bisa menarik-ulur perasaan sebegitu mudahnya?

"Jika kau memang berpikir bahwa mencintaiku adalah hal bodoh, kau bisa berhenti kapan saja."

Kembali Sehun merasa terhantam. Maksud kalimat Luhan barusan, apakah menyiratkan sebuah penolakan? Sehun tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Kedua tangan terkepal erat demi mencari pelampiasan.

"Itukah yang kauinginkan?" tanya Sehun meminta sebuah konfirmasi. "Kau mau aku berhenti?" Luhan hanya diam, karena ia pun bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Sehun langsung menginterpretasikan kebisuan Luhan sebagai jawaban 'ya' atas pertanyaannya.

Gusar, Sehun menyibak rambut pirangnya ke belakang kepala. " _Fine,_ kalau itu memang maumu. Maafkan aku karena sudah mencintaimu tanpa izin."

Pintu yang semula terkunci, dibuka. Ia berlalu ke luar kamar tanpa menutupnya kembali, supaya Luhan bisa melihat punggungnya perlahan menghilang dari hadapan mata. Sehun sedikit berharap Luhan mengejarnya, seperti yang pemuda itu lakukan saat menjelang malam pergantian tahun di depan gedung ABC News. Namun, tak ada satu sentuhan pun yang kunjung dirasakan hingga ia menjauh.

Luhan tak mengejar Sehun. Tubuhnya seakan terpaku di tempat, mempertanyakan semua, apakah yang dilakukannya saat ini benar atau tidak. Ia berharap, semoga saja benar.

Namun, apabila tidak, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memperbaikinya?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**14 Januari, 2000**

Luhan dan Sehun sama sekali tidak berinteraksi setelah konfrontasi yang terjadi seminggu lalu. Sehun yang gemar mengunjungi apartemen di 330 West 95th Street, sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak saat itu. Bahkan bunyi decitan rem sepeda putih miliknya pun tak terdengar di depan gedung apartemen.

Seluruh kawan mereka mengkhawatirkan hubungan keduanya. Mungkin terdengar jahat apabila mereka lebih suka mendengar kedua orang itu bertengkar dari pada berdiam-diaman seperti sekarang ini. Untung saja, masih ada secercah harapan untuk hubungan keduanya bisa kembali membaik. Ditandai oleh _mood_ serta perilaku Luhan selama seminggu terakhir yang terlihat muram. Ia pun melakukan hal-hal tak biasa yang begitu kentara.

Luhan selalu memasak makanan dengan porsi lebih dari jatah yang seharusnya. Berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu Sehun tiba-tiba datang untuk 'merampok' makanan seperti biasa. Namun, itu tidak terjadi. Luhan juga selalu melongok ke luar pintu kaca gedung apartemen ketika mengambil dan menyortir surat di kotak loker. Siapa tahu ia mendapati penampakan sepeda familier di halaman. Akan tetapi, pemandangan itu tak pernah muncul.

Haruskah Luhan mengakui jika ia merindukan Sehun?

"Kau merindukannya." Luhan terkesiap ketika mendengar suara yang mengafirmasi keraguannya. Ia menoleh, di sampingnya ada Jongin yang sama-sama tengah menyortir surat di kotak loker. Luhan hanya diam. Tidak mau mengiakan karena ia sendiri tidak tahu. Di sisi lain, tidak bisa juga berkata 'tidak' karena itu jelas bohong.

"Hei, mau dengar sebuah rahasia?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. "Aku akan membuat sebuah pengakuan padamu." Luhan tak merespons dengan kata, tetapi raut wajahnya menunjukkan antusiasme. Ingin tahu.

"Kau ingat bulan Mei lalu, ketika kau kena demam tepat pada saat Backstreet Boys merilis album baru, lalu mereka melakukan promosi di studio TRL?" Luhan mengangguk. Oh, ia ingat benar kenangan menyebalkan itu. Kondisi badannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi pada saat ada peristiwa penting yang tak dapat diulang dua kali.

"Kau sangat ingin datang ke Times Square untuk mengambil foto mereka, tetapi karena keadaanmu memburuk, akhirnya kau menyuruhku untuk menggantikanmu pergi. Kau ingat itu?" Luhan mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa Jongin tiba-tiba membahasnya.

"Sejujurnya … aku tidak pergi, Luhan." Kening Luhan langsung mengernyit begitu mendengar pengakuan Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu, kau tidak pergi? Kau mengambil dan mencetak banyak foto mereka untukku, dan kau juga membawa pulang CD dengan tanda tangan mereka sesuai permintaanku."

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya … tetapi, Sehun." Mata Luhan tak berkedip, tertegun seketika saat mendengar nama Sehun disebut.

_Bohong. Tidak mungkin. Sehun dan Backstreet Boys?_

Ekspresi serius terpasang di wajah Luhan. "Jangan bercanda Jongin. Kau tahu, itu tidak mungkin. Sehun tidak suka Backstreet Boys."

"Tetapi Sehun menyukaimu," timpal Jongin cepat, dan Luhan kembali tertegun.

Kepala Luhan langsung dibanjiri dengan bayangan-bayangan spekulatif. Bagaimana Sehun yang dengan terang-terangan mendeklarasikan diri tidak menyukai _boyband_ , turut berjubel dalam kerumunan penggemar di depan studio TRL. Berlomba mengambil foto sang idola, lalu turut larut dalam antrean demi mendapatkan tanda tangan di atas CD pesanannya.

Pengorbanan seseorang memang tidak dapat dipukul sama rata. Namun, Luhan yakin betul, bagi Sehun yang notabene sama sekali tidak memiliki minat, melakukan itu demi dirinya merupakan pengorbanan yang cukup besar. Sekarang ia mulai mempertanyakan, apakah Sehun memang benar-benar menyukainya?

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Jongin kembali angkat bicara. "Kau selalu kesal setiap Sehun mengganggumu, tetapi selalu berakhir dengan memaafkannya. _Why?_ "

Luhan bingung, tak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena ia sendiri tak yakin. Memaafkan Sehun, ia lakukan begitu saja tanpa alasan. Walaupun pemuda itu sering berulah, ia terkadang melakukan suatu hal manis yang mengindikasikan sebuah permintaaan maaf meski tak langsung. Contohnya saja, kejadian _omelette_ tempo hari.

" _You know_ , Luhan … Sehun kadang memang bodoh dan menyebalkan, _but I think he deserves a chance._ "

Kalimat Jongin ia tanam dalam kepala untuk dipikirkan sungguh-sungguh.

Sejurus kemudian, pintu gedung apartemen terbuka. Luhan otomatis menoleh, masih sedikit menyimpan harap, mudah-mudahan Sehunlah yang akan muncul melewati pintu. Namun, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa harapannya meleset. Sosok yang datang adalah Junmyeon.

"Hei," sapanya sembari melambai saat melihat Luhan dan Jongin berdiri di depan kotak loker masing-masing. "Nanti malam, aku menginap di sini, ya. Apartemenku sepi sekali."

"Sepi? Memangnya ke mana semua orang?" tanya Jongin.

"Jongdae menginap di rumah teman sekelasnya untuk mengerjakan proyek biologi. Tao, kau tau sendiri, sejak Kris memutuskan untuk menyewa rumah sendiri, ia lebih sering berada di sana. Oh, dan Sehun, aku baru saja mengantarnya ke bandara."

Nama Sehun cukup untuk membuat Luhan bereaksi. "Bandara? Memangnya dia mau ke mana?"

"Pulang. Ke Seoul."

_Pulang… Seoul… Pulang… Seoul… Pulang… Seoul…_

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh dan otaknya. Ia hanya tahu, begitu mendengar kata 'pulang' dan 'Seoul', artinya Sehun akan berada dalam jarak selebar 6863 mil melewati samudra.

Mungkin, saat itu Luhan kerasukan.

Ia melempar kembali semua surat di tangannya ke dalam loker. Pintunya ditutup keras, sembarangan. Tanpa disadari, kakinya berlari ke luar gedung apartemen. Fokus pikirannya yang hanya satu membuat ia tak memedulikan sekitar. Bahkan, suara Junmyeon dan Jongin yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali pun teredam begitu saja. Ia seperti berada dalam mode _shut down_ terhadap apa pun selain Sehun. Memilih terus berlari ke luar blok dan menuju jalan raya. Tanpa ragu mencegat taksi dan memberi perintah kepada sopir untuk mengebut menuju JFK International Airport.

" _JFK! Quick please. I'm in a hurry._ "

Sopir taksi berdarah Hindi itu pun menoleh ke arah jok belakang. "Terminal berapa?"

_Oh, shit. Benar juga._

Terang saja Luhan tidak tahu. Terminal berapa?

Otaknya mencoba mengingat-ingat. Luhan pernah dua kali berlibur ke rumah Minseok dengan menggunakan penerbangan yang berbeda. Ya, hanya ada dua maskapai penerbangan yang melayani rute tujuan Seoul-Incheon dari JFK. Korean Air di terminal 1 dan Asiana Airlines di terminal 4. Jadi, ke mana ia harus pergi?

"A-aku tidak tahu. Mungkin satu atau empat?" Luhan yang sedang dalam keadaan kalut, lupa sama sekali dengan ponsel yang tersimpan di dalam kantung celana jin. Untung saja, sang sopir taksi begitu sabar dalam menangani Luhan yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ke mana tujuan penerbangannya?"

"Seoul."

"Korea Selatan?"

" _Yes._ "

Sopir itu lantas tersenyum kepada Luhan. " _Well, kiddo…_ sekitar empat puluh menit yang lalu, aku baru saja mengantarkan dua orang pemuda Korea ke terminal empat. Mari kita berdoa, semoga saja tujuanmu sama dengan mereka." Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, sang sopir pun langsung tancap gas menuju terminal 4 JFK.

Sementara itu, dua orang pemuda yang sedari tadi tak digubris oleh Luhan, hanya mampu saling melempar pandang. Bingung, tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana setelah menyaksikan aksi Luhan yang sarat spontanitas.

"Haruskah aku menghubunginya dan bilang bahwa Sehun hanya pergi selama enam hari?" tanya Junmyeon tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian di antara keduanya. Saat itulah Jongin baru sadar, andai kata informasi tersebut langsung Junmyeon katakan sejak awal, bisa jadi Luhan tak akan mengambil tindakan nekat seperti barusan.

Tampaknya ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik untuk diceritakan.

"Biarkan saja," balas Jongin diikuti tawa puas. "Oh, aku tak sabar ingin memberitahukan pada yang lain."

 

 

 

Kaki Luhan dipaksa berlari memasuki bandara JFK. Ketika sudah berada di dalam, matanya menelusuri satu per satu jadwal penerbangan menuju Seoul yang terdekat dari waktu sekarang. Setelah menemukannya, ia pun bergegas menuju pintu terminal keberangkatan yang dimaksud. Luhan berharap, semoga saja Sehun belum sempat melakukan _check-in_. Langkah Luhan tentu saja diadang oleh petugas sekuriti.

"Maaf, apakah Anda calon penumpang?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Bukan, tapi saya—"

"Kalau begitu Anda tidak boleh masuk."

Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok familier yang harus ditemukannya sebelum benar-benar pergi. Baginya, ini bisa jadi merupakan kesempatan terakhir untuk menyuarakan seluruh jawaban atas perasaan Sehun yang sempat ia ragukan. Penampakan rambut pirang artifisial miliknya, menyapa pandangan. Namun sayang, Luhan sedikit terlambat karena pemuda itu telah melakukan _check-in_.

Panik melanda. Ia tak terpikirkan cara selain berteriak untuk menarik perhatian Sehun.

"SEHUN!" Teriakan lantang Luhan tak hanya berhasil menarik perhatian yang bersangkutan, tetapi juga manusia-manusia lain di sekelilingnya. Luhan tak peduli, yang terpenting hanyalah Sehun kini melihatnya.

Sehun terbelalak, hampir tak percaya. Luhan yang sudah seminggu tak ia temui, tampak terlihat kacau seperti habis berlari jauh. Napasnya tersengal, Sehun dapat melihat dari gerakan naik-turun bahu. Pakaian yang ia kenakan tak luput dari perhatian. Luhan hanya mengenakan kaus oblong tipis berlapis kemeja flanel yang bahkan tidak terkancing. Sosoknya hanya terpaku di tempat, tak bisa mendekat lantaran diadang beberapa sekuriti bandara. Dua orang dari mereka menarik lengan Luhan, memaksanya menjauh dari tempat itu. Teriakannya barusan mengindikasikan bahwa ia adalah biang kegaduhan.

" _W-wait …_ A-aku harus bicara dengannya," pinta Luhan lirih agar tak dipaksa pergi.

Sehun segera bertindak. Berlari meninggalkan loket _check-in_ , ia pun berdialog dengan salah satu petugas sekuriti agar diperbolehkan menemui dan berbicara dengan Luhan. Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun, petugas itu langsung memberinya toleransi tanpa melalui negosiasi alot. Kedua rekannya diberi perintah untuk melepaskan Luhan. Setelah Luhan terbebas, Sehun buru-buru menariknya ke tempat yang agak lowong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan merasakan bulu romanya meremang berdiri. Sudah bisa dipastikan akibat dari kedinginan. "Kenapa tidak pakai baju hangat?" 

"Sehun, a-aku sudah memutuskan…" Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan. Apa yang ada dalam kepalanya langsung diutarakan saat itu juga. "Jangan berhenti di sini. Aku akan memberimu izin."

Kedua alis Sehun bertaut. Ekspresi bingung menampak, tetapi ia tetap membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya hingga tuntas. Apa pun itu.

"Jika… jika kau masih memiliki keinginan untuk mencintaiku … aku memberimu izin. Kau boleh melakukannya … aku tak akan melarang atau menampik lagi." Luhan mengambil napas. "Maaf, apabila ini terkesan rusuh, tapi aku harus menyampaikan ini sekarang juga supaya kau tahu … sebelum kau benar-benar pergi."

Sehun tertegun. Sibuk memilih reaksi yang harus muncul. Bahagia, tentu saja, tetapi ini sekaligus mengejutkannya. "Oke, Luhan, _t_ _hank you ..._ tapi kau tak perlu mengejarku sampai ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan itu. Kau bisa mengatakannya enam hari lagi saat aku kembali."

" _W-what?_ " Raut wajah Luhan berubah drastis. Semula mode panik, kini melongo seperti orang linglung.

Sungguh, Sehun ingin tersenyum lebar saat ia mengerti situasi Luhan. "Apa jangan-jangan, kau berpikir aku akan pergi selamanya, ya?"

Mata Luhan berkedip cepat. Mulutnya sudah tak bisa mengatup. Masih terheran-heran akan kenyataan. Sisi rasionalnya yang tadi sempat tenggelam, kini mulai kembali muncul ke permukaan.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Luhan? Tentu saja Sehun takkan pergi selamanya. Bukankah ia masih harus berkuliah?_

Dalam waktu singkat, seluruh darah Luhan seakan naik ke kepala. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke bagian telinga. Ia sadar baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan.

" _Oh My God …_ apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Wajah yang terbakar rona, ia tutupi dengan kedua telapak tangan. Luhan tak sanggup menatap Sehun yang kini semringah. Aksi spontan Luhan untuk menanggapi perasaannya, terang saja membuat ia bahagia. Sehun tak tahan untuk mendekap Luhan. Kepala pemuda itu dibelai pelan, lalu ditumpukan pada bahu bidang miliknya.

"Aku akan mengubur diriku dalam-dalam setelah ini," gumam Luhan dari balik telapak tangan. Sehun tergelak. Ingin rasanya terus berada di kala ini dan tak ingin segera berlalu, tetapi ia harus pergi. Apa boleh buat _._

Pelukan dilepas. Luhan dipaksa untuk menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajah. Sehun tak peduli jika ronanya selayak kepiting rebus. Di saat-saat seperti ini pun, baginya Luhan tetap menawan. Saku jaket ia rogoh. Sesuatu diambil dari sana. Ia meletakkannya di atas telapak tangan Luhan.

"Ini kunci apartemenku." Luhan menatap lekat-lekat pada benda di tangan, lalu berganti menatap Sehun. "Tao menginap di rumah Kris hingga dua minggu ke depan. Jadi, tunggulah aku di sana enam hari lagi. Aku ingin kau ada saat aku kembali," jelas Sehun, detail. Luhan mengangguk cepat tanda mengerti. Kunci itu segera ia masukkan ke dalam saku kemejanya.

"Aku harus pergi," ucap Sehun, menggenggam tangan Luhan.

" _Have a safe flight._ " Luhan membalas lebih erat. Tautan tangan keduanya baru terlepas setelah jarak Sehun melebar.

Sehun kembali memasuki gerbang _check-in_. Ditatapnya Luhan sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar terbang ke seberang lautan. Saat itu, Sehun berjanji pada diri sendiri, ia tak akan membendung lagi aliran perasaannya terhadap Luhan.

Malu. Gengsi. Takut. Ragu-ragu. Kali ini dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia akan membuang semuanya. Menghujani Luhan dengan kata-kata serta perlakuan manis yang sebelumnya tak sempat tersalurkan, rasanya lebih pantas.

Enam hari lagi, ia bersumpah, tak akan membatasi diri.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**20 Januari, 2000**

Luhan mengerang. Kelopak matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat, berusaha diangkat. Tangan meraba nakas, mencari jam weker yang sedari tadi meraung-raung. Benda itu berhasil diraih, tetapi anehnya sedang tidak dalam keadaan aktif. Lalu, apa yang berbunyi sedari tadi?

Bunyi bel kembali terdengar, kali ini diikuti rentetan gedor pada material kayu. Luhan pun tersadar, semua bunyi gaduh tersebut bersumber dari pintu. Bangkit dari tempat tidur, ia pun menyeret kaki. Langkahnya masih tertatih bagai orang mabuk.

_Siapa, sih, orang yang berkunjung ke kamar apartemen Sehun sepagi ini?_

"Sebentaaar!" Luhan berteriak ketika bunyi bel dan gedor pintu malah semakin menjadi. Ia kesulitan membuka gerendel pintu yang begitu banyak. Tak habis pikir, mengapa Sehun dan Tao membuat kamar mereka seperti benteng pertahanan. Knop diputar dan pintu pun terbuka.

"Siapa—" Belum selesai Luhan menanyakan identitas tamu, tahu-tahu tubuhnya serasa terdorong. Seseorang memeluknya sangat erat. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Sang pelaku menendang pintu sampai tertutup. Kedua sisi rahang Luhan ditangkup, kemudian menghujaninya dengan _french kiss_ di pagi hari.

Luhan masih mengantuk. Responsnya lambat. Menjadi korban serangan dengan begitu mudahnya, membuat ia terkejut bukan main. Pagut bibir berusaha dilepas, tetapi malah semakin intens dirasa. Detik berikutnya, tubuh Luhan diangkat dari lantai dan digendong ke dalam kamar tidur. Ia memekik ketakutan, mengira dapat pelecehan seksual dari maniak seks yang beroperasi di pagi hari. Luhan dihempaskan ke ranjang milik Sehun yang baru saja ditidurinya semalam. Dada terimpit, ia ditindih.

" _I miss you,_ " ucap penyerangnya.

Adalah Sehun, yang kini berpotongan rambut lebih pendek. Warna pirangnya telah lenyap, berganti cokelat gelap. Nyawa Luhan sebelumnya masih setengah melayang di alam bawah sadar. Pantas saja ia mengira pemuda itu sebagai orang lain.

Lengan Sehun dipukul pelan sebagai reaksi kesal atas aksinya barusan. " _Okay, I miss you too …_ tetapi, bisakah kau menunjukkannya dengan cara yang lebih normal?"

Sehun hanya terkekeh. Godaan untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan, tak bisa ditahan. Aroma tubuh sang pemuda idaman terhirup, bercampur dengan katun sprei yang wanginya sudah berubah drastis.

" _Gosh …_ seluruh ranjangku jadi berbau dirimu," gumam Sehun pelan, masih di leher Luhan. Getar suara serta tekstur bibir Sehun yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, membuat Luhan gugup dan tegang.

"Maaf, aku akan mencucinya nanti."

"Jangan. Aku menyukainya."

Tanpa izin, Sehun mulai meninggalkan isapan-isapan kecil di leher Luhan. Tangannya menyelinap masuk ke dalam piyama. Otot perut yang rata dielus manja. Luhan terkesiap, otomatis menggeliat gelisah.

"Tu-tunggu, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja melampiaskan rasa rindu." Raba tangannya menjalar ke dada, hampir mengenai titik yang terbilang sensitif. Luhan mulai panik, karena Sehun tampak serius terhadap niatnya.

"Sehun, tidakkah kaulihat, aku baru bangun tidur," ia mencoba berkelit agar Sehun tak meneruskan aksinya.

" _So what?_ Aku juga baru datang."

Luhan sudah hendak menangkis argumen, tetapi Sehun buru-buru membungkamnya. Tampak sabarnya sudah tidak tersisa.

"Oh, _please,_ Luhan, jangan hentikan aku. Aku sudah menunggu saat ini cukup lama. Kau mau menolakku lagi?" Ekspresi Sehun begitu memelas. Seperti anak kecil yang menabung sejak lama untuk membeli sepeda, dan harus segera memilikinya apa pun yang terjadi, tak peduli topan badai menerjang sekalipun. Luhan terpaksa harus luluh.

" _Okay, but who's gonna top?_ " Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun terperangah. Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?

"Aku, tentu saja," jawab Sehun tegas. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, sebagai bahasa tubuh afirmatif. Luhan tak puas. Percaya diri Sehun dianggapnya terlalu berlebih, seolah-olah hanya ialah yang pantas mengambil posisi itu.

"Dan beri aku alasan kenapa itu harus kau?"

Sehun memutar bola mata, agak jengah. " _Seriously_ , Luhan…"

"Hei, aku juga laki-laki. Ditambah lagi, aku lebih tua darimu, dan—"

"Oke, oke ... aku akan jadi _bottom_ lain kali, tapi untuk kali ini, _let me top you_."

Sehun bohong. Mana sudi ia jadi _bottom_. Janji itu semata-mata ia katakan agar Luhan berhenti mengoceh. Untung saja buaian kosong tersebut sukses membungkamnya.

Semua terjadi dalam sekejap. Entah sejak kapan, tangan-tangan mereka bergerak cepat, tak sabar saling melucuti pelapis tubuh. Sehun tanpa ragu mempraktikan semua teknik _foreplay_ yang ia pelajari lewat film biru _gay._ Selama setengah tahun, diam-diam ia berlangganan menyewanya dari sebuah tempat rental video.

Dimulai dengan adu cium intens, lalu diikuti raba telapak tangan yang menelusuri permukaan kulit. Lidah turut bermain, menggelincir. Jemari Sehun mulai jail. Luhan di bawah tindihannya memperlihatkan respons yang begitu memikat pandangan.

Kelopak berhias bulu mata lentik, memejam. Bibir ranum membentuk celah. Tubuh Luhan menggeliat dengan manuver menawan. Rangkaian lenguh desah terdengar merdu. Semuanya membuat Sehun tak sabar untuk berlaku lebih.

Ia bangkit, mengambil lubrikan dari laci nakas. Bunyi 'pop' terdengar begitu tutup _tube_ dibuka. Luhan mendesis pelan saat kulitnya merasakan kontak dengan cairan gel dingin. Sejurus kemudian, jari-jemari Sehun mulai bekerja membuat akses. Dinamika liuk, tumbuk, maupun akselerasi, dibuat menanjak seiring respons Luhan.

Volume desah Luhan meninggi. Pinggul dan punggung melambung serentak. Iris dan pupil tenggelam di balik sklera. Penanda bahwa jemari lihai Sehun telah berhasil menemukan titik surgawi. Ia pun bekerja fokus pada temuan hingga membuat pergerakan tubuh Luhan tak terkendali.

Sehun berhenti, memosisikan diri, bersiap naik fase. Namun, Luhan tiba-tiba menahan tubuhnya mendekat dengan satu kaki. Kening Sehun mengernyit, mempertanyakan aksi Luhan lewat ekspresi.

"Sehun, a-aku harap kau tidak tersinggung dengan sikapku ini. Aku percaya kau bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa sembarangan melakukan hubungan badan dengan siapa saja di luar sana … ta-tapi, aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga … Umm, jadi, bisakah kau menggunakan pengaman?" Luhan mengatakannya hati-hati agar Sehun tidak merasa tersinggung. Plus, ia tak mau dianggap terlalu paranoid. Sehun kebingungan. Bukan kerena ia ingin menolak permintaan Luhan. Baginya, itu tidak masalah. Hanya saja ...

"Aku tidak punya stok pengaman, Luhan … dan aku tidak tahu tempat Tao biasa menyimpan miliknya. Kau ingin aku menghentikan ini semua, lalu pergi ke luar membelinya terlebih dahulu?"

"Ada di kantung jaketku."

Kalimat Luhan cukup mencengangkan. Sehun melongo sesaat. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Luhan menyimpan pengaman di jaketnya? Sungguh di luar dugaan. Seringai nakal terkembang di roman Sehun. Tampak seksi meskipun rautnya menyiratkan lelah akibat penerbangan jauh yang baru saja ditempuh.

" _You naughty little deer._ Kau sendiri ternyata sudah berpikiran untuk bercinta denganku, huh."

Luhan memalingkan wajah, menutupi rasa malu. " _Shut up_. Aku tadinya menyiapkan itu untukku sendiri. Mana tahu kalau ternyata malah jadi _bottom_."

Tawa Sehun lepas, terpingkal-pingkal. Kegiatan bercinta diselingi tawa, ternyata tidaklah buruk. Ia sangat terhibur dengan semua sikap Luhan yang tak terprediksi. Satu pak pengaman dikeluarkan dari saku jaket. Sehun minta dipasangkan, dan Luhan tak menolak. Tubuh Sehun merasakan getar tak biasa ketika tangan Luhan bergerak menurunkan gulungan.

Kembali Sehun mencumbu Luhan dengan ciuman memabukkan. Tarik napas dalam jadi instruksi serta aba-aba untuk Luhan. Pelan-pelan, Sehun mulai mengintrusi. Luhan mengerang sakit. Inilah mengapa, baginya, pembahasan siapa _top_ dan siapa _bottom_ dalam hubungan badan antarlelaki begitu penting _. Bottom_ adalah orang yang harus menderita terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapatkan kepuasan.

"Sehun, a-aku berubah pikiran. _Please_ , tolong tarik keluar," pinta Luhan diikuti rintih. Sehun menulikan telinga. Ia sudah sampai tahap ini, mana mau disuruh berhenti. Luhan tetap harus bertanggung jawab sampai tuntas.

Pintanya ternyata tak digubris. Luhan mulai mencoba menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi tak dibiarkan terjadi.

"Luhan, berhenti bergerak _,_ " Sehun mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Luhan supaya tidak kabur.

"Sa-sakit…" rintih Luhan, seakan tiada habisnya.

Tubuh Sehun merunduk. Telinga Luhan dikecup pada bagian cuping. Satu kalimat diloloskan lewat bisik.

" _I love you._ "

Bagai tersihir, kalimat itu bertindak seperti mantra yang membuat rasa sakit Luhan melemah. Deritanya berkurang. Sehun menangkap reaksi tersebut, lalu melakukan sekali lagi.

" _I love you_."

Tiga kata keramat itu membawa efek buai bagi Luhan. Sehun mengucapkan rentetannya di setiap intrusi hingga tak ada lagi ruang untuk diterobos. Ia diam selama beberapa saat agar Luhan bisa mengambil jeda untuk mengatur napas.

Gerakan Sehun tak terburu-buru. Penuh perhitungan. Dinamika diatur sinkron dengan daya terima Luhan. Sesak di awal, Luhan rasa. Namun, seiring waktu, ia merasa termanjakan sesuai kebutuhan. Sekarang, ia inginkan lebih, dan Sehun dapat membacanya. Gencar pun ditambah.

" _D-Don't stop, please…_ " pinta Luhan memelas, seolah tak ingat bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu ia hampir menyerah dan ingin menghentikan semua.

" _I won't … I love you, remember?_ " Entah mengapa kata ' _I love you_ ' yang diumbar Sehun membuat rasa nyaman Luhan menjadi berlipat ganda. Ia tak mau repot memikirkan bagaimana bisa pemuda itu berubah drastis dari seorang pengganggu menjadi pengumbar kata cinta. Yang jelas, ia sangat menyukai Sehun yang sekarang.

Sehun bermanuver ketika merasa berada di ujung. Seiring, Luhan kena serang di bagian terpeka. Jemari kaki menekuk. Iris tenggelam di balik pelupuk. Tangan Luhan sibuk mencari pelampiasan. Ia ingin meremas sesuatu. Apa pun. Sehun sukarela menyediakan rambut di kepalanya agar bisa Luhan jambak. Luhan menyambut senang hati. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Ternyata, cengkeraman Luhan kuat sekali. Serasa tangan gladiator yang menjambak rambut singa. Sehun kesakitan, merintih "Aw!" tetapi tak dipedulikan. Entah Luhan memang sengaja melakukannya atau tidak.

Namun, sakit itu tak bertahan lama. Keduanya bertemu di puncak bersamaan. Ditandai erang puas, diikuti saling mendesahkan nama masing-masing. Sehun pada Luhan, dan sebaliknya Luhan pada Sehun. Napas mereka terengah-engah, bersahutan. Tubuh yang bermandikan peluh, menyatu tak terpisah. Sehun hendak kembali mengatakan tiga kata keramatnya di telinga Luhan, tetapi kalah cepat. Ia kecolongan momentum.

" _I love you_ , Sehun," Luhan mengucapkannya lebih dahulu.

Itu adalah kalimat pengakuan rasa perdana dari Luhan yang diperdengarkan untuknya. Lantunannya lebih indah dari musik apa pun di dunia ini—setidaknya bagi Sehun.

Sedangkan bagi Luhan, musik Backstreet Boys tetaplah yang nomor satu.

 

 

 

Sementara itu, ada gaduh kecil di kamar apartemen yang hanya berjarak dua pintu dari milik Sehun. Pemuda Tionghoa bermata Panda menggedor-gedor pintu kamar membabi buta. Tak ubahnya tukang pukul lintah darat yang hendak menagih utang. Pintu akhirnya terbuka. Jongdae yang masih mengantuk, menyambut pandangannya.

"Ada apa Tao? Ini masih pagi … kenapa kau—"

"Aku melihatnya."

" _What?_ " tanya Jongdae sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil stok pakaian dalam, lalu kembali lagi ke rumah Kris, tapi … _Oh, shit_ … aku melihatnya… dan, _damn it!_ Kenapa tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka untuk mengunci pintu?!" Tao meracau bagai orang mabuk di pagi hari.

"Apa maksudmu, sih? Bicara yang jelas," Jongdae mengucek mata agar pandangannya tak lagi mengabur.

"Aku melihatnya! Sehun dan Luhan bercinta seperti sepasang kelinci dalam masa berahi!" jelas Tao selantang mungkin dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke sisi kepala.

Jongdae terbelalak. Dalam sekejap, kesadaran menembus seratus persen. " _God Bless new millennium!_ Cepat beritahu yang lain!"

 

 

 

Sehun dan Luhan berbaring di ranjang. Tubuh mereka saling bertaut. Lengan panjang Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan, sedangkan Luhan menimpa kedua paha Sehun dengan sebelah kakinya. Mata Sehun terpejam, tetapi tidak tidur. Seseorang di sampingnya menyentuh lembut helaian-helaian rambut di kepala. Ia menikmati sensasi nyaman yang diberikan. Jemari Luhan memainkan poni rambut Sehun yang menutupi kening. Kadang ia menarik-nariknya pelan, atau sesekali memelintirnya di telunjuk.

"Aku sempat tak mengenalimu tadi gara-gara rambut ini."

" _Yeah_. Ibuku protes dan bilang kalau aku bukan anaknya karena lebih mirip pria blasteran." Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya. Ibu Sehun memang benar. Ia pun satu pemikiran. "Jika kau tak suka, aku bisa ganti lagi seperti sebelumnya," lanjut Sehun.

"Jangan," tanggap Luhan cepat. "Kau akan terlihat seperti Nick Carter."

Sehun otomatis mengangkat kelopak mata. Berpikir, apakah salah jika ia terlihat seperti laki-laki itu? Ia bahkan rela mengubah dirinya menjadi bayang-bayang idola Luhan, tetapi sang kekasih tampak tak pernah sepaham dengan idenya.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab, "Ya, aku suka Nick Carter … tapi, aku cinta Oh Sehun, dan aku tak ingin dia terlihat seperti orang lain."

Termangu. Sehun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa kalimat barusan adalah salah satu hal termanis yang pernah didengarnya dari Luhan. Ia tersipu karena dianggap istimewa. Memilih Luhan sejak awal sebagai objek afeksi ternyata bukan keputusan salah.

Ingin rasanya Sehun menghujani Luhan dengan ciuman sayang sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk deklarasinya. Akan tetapi, ia lebih memilih untuk menunjukkan rasa itu dengan cara lain.

Punggung Sehun menegak, bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Luhan turut melakukan hal serupa. Sehun menarik laci nakas teratas tepat di sampingnya. Sebuah _paper bag_ kecil berwarna cokelat ditarik keluar, lalu ia memberikannya kepada Luhan.

"Apa ini?" Luhan bertanya, tetapi Sehun tidak berniat menjawab. Ia ingin Luhan melihat sendiri isinya. Penasaran, bungkus bingkisan itu dilucuti, kemudian dibuka. Luhan terkejut, tak percaya dengan dua benda yang ia terima. Sehun tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Luhan yang sesuai harapan. Dalam versinya, mirip pemenang kontes kecantikan yang dianugerahi tiara.

Hadiah untuk Luhan adalah kalender saku lipat tahun 2000 dengan foto kelima personel Backstreet Boys yang sudah terbubuhi tanda tangan masing-masing; gantungan kunci Backstreet Boys edisi khusus berbentuk bandul dari bahan metal dengan aksen emas. Benda itu merupakan bonus terbatas album-album versi _repackaged_ yang tak sempat Luhan miliki saking langkanya.

"Sehun, _how did you…_ " Binar mata Luhan terpancar. Siratnya bahagia. Ia tak lepas menatap Sehun dan hadiah darinya secara bergantian.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Anggap saja aku beruntung mendapatkannya, dan kau beruntung mendapatkanku," tutur Sehun penuh yakin dan percaya diri.

Tawa renyah Luhan mengalun. Sehun sungguh pongah, tetapi kocak. Bibir yang lebih muda diberi kecup singkat setelah mengatakan terima kasih.

"Oh Sehun, apa aku sudah mengatakan ' _I love you_ ' padamu?"

"Ya, tapi kau boleh mengatakannya lagi sebanyak yang kaumau."

" _Okay. I love you then._ "

" _I love you too._ "

Keduanya kembali saling berbagi ciuman. Kali ini tanpa nafsu berahi menyertai. Murni penanda afeksi. Penunjuk luapan perasaan yang sempat tersendat oleh ego.

Resolusi Oh Sehun untuk menjadikan Luhan miliknya tepat pada tanggal 1 Januari 2000, tidak tercapai. Ia harus terombang-ambing belasan hari dalam penantian. Bertanya-tanya apakah impiannya akan menjadi nyata. Untung saja penantian itu berbalas manis di kemudian hari. Keduanya kini bisa saling mencurahkan perasaan secara jujur tanpa harus menggunakan topeng, juga tanpa ganjalan ragu yang membatasi.

Tidak ada lagi perumpamaan Tom dan Jerry. Mereka hanyalah Sehun dan Luhan. Pasangan yang akhirnya saling melempar ' _I love you_ ' pada hari ke-20 di milenium baru.

Jadi, apakah ini akhir bahagia? Yah, anggap saja begitu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

"Sehun, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang kaukatakan pada petugas sekuriti di bandara sampai bisa diperbolehkan menemuiku."

"Oh, i-itu tidak penting. Aku hanya bilang pada mereka, 'aku adalah Oh Sehun, jadi kau harus menuruti perintahku.' Hahaha…"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**14 Januari, 2000**

Sehun mulai panik kala melihat Luhan digiring menjauh oleh dua orang sekuriti. Meskipun tak tahu alasan di balik kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba ke bandara, Sehun merasa harus membantunya. Salah seorang petugas sekuriti diajak berdialog. Mencoba membujuk dengan alasan yang sekiranya akan langsung diterima. Sedikit berbohong mungkin tak apa, toh ia melakukan ini demi Luhan juga.

"Maaf, bisakah Anda mengizinkan saya berbicara dengan pemuda itu sebentar saja. Tolong, hanya saya yang bisa menenangkannya. Dia itu adalah adik saya yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**THE END**

 

 

 


End file.
